nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Billie Adams
Billie wasn’t born in Greensville. She wishes. This blonde bombshell was born in Camden, New Jersey almost 19 years ago. Camden is known as the ‘poorest’ city in America, as well as notorious for having a crime rate 3 times higher than the national average. Does this bother her? It used to, but now she’s used to it, and can take care of herself, being able to floor a fully grown, adult male who has a weapon in under a minute. Billie is not someone to be messed with. Don’t let the sweet demeanour trick you, this girl is smart, not that many know that. She studies hard, and parties hard too, but one of her true passions is gymnastics. This is something no one, but her best friend since she was a baby, Flynn Lawes knows. She grew up with him, and the two were inseparable. Billie... helped Flynn to get through many heartbreaks, and after a while… her feelings for him shifted into something more, but she never told him, nor would she ever. When he moved away, Billie was heartbroken; not because she’d lost the boy she liked, but because she lost her best friend, so she threw herself into work. She got straight A’s in school, and was accepted into college, doing theatre, something she has always been passionate about. She one day wants to teach drama in a high school, taking her inspiration from her teacher in Camden, Mr Moritz, who once worked on Broadway and showed her how to channel the feelings she couldn’t tell anyone about into her acting. It served as a powerful outlet and actually helped her to stay sane for most of her school career. When she was offered a place at the university of North Carolina doing the subject she loves, close to her best friend, she jumped at the chance, and thankfully, her parents who were sick of the crime infested area they lived in agreed to move, and so they did. However, how will this tough, no nonsense girl fare in the small, sleepy town of Greensville? Biography Early Life Born to Allison Adams (née Valentine) and Frank Adams in Camden, New Jersey, Billie’s childhood was not what most people are used to. Not only was she born and raised in the capital of crime, in the US, but her parents were still rather young and friends with people around their their age - namely Alba and Nathan Lawes. While this wasn’t a bad thing for the most part, considering that Alba was a kind woman and good friend, and it meant that Billie had a friend from the moment she was born, the son of Alba and Nathan, Flynn, it also meant that Billie knew what danger was ever since she first gained conscience. Even as a baby, the girl used to trash whenever she got too close to the older Lawes, a feeling that would be more and more justified as she grew up. Still, the then young and innocent Billie was a happy child, more than glad to be with her best friend every day, even sleeping in the same crib as him, their baby limps intertwined, if the opportunity presented itself. Ages Four to Fifteen Everything was rather normal in Billie’s life up until she was four, despite the fact she wasn’t allowed to go outside, and she knew no one despite Flynn, because of it. One day, the girl accidently let a drawing she had been working hard on fly out the window and, thinking she wouldn’t get caught, ran outside to grab it back as her mother was distracted with lunch. Alerted by the louder sound of a gunshot going off, Allison rushed outside, thinking the worst, only to find her daugher clutching her drawing to her chest, eyes glued to where the sound had come from; Billie had heard the sound about a thousand times, having grown used to it and even sleeping through the night if there were shots being fired in the streets, but seeing someone get shot in the head was something she hadn’t expected to see, her eyes wide with horror. Dragged inside by her tear-eyed mother, she apologised for running off and didn’t leave her seat at the table until her father got home. Having been a daddy’s girl ever since she was a baby, the four-year-old clung to her father’s side for the rest of the day, not saying a word as he went about his day as he normally would, holding her to his hip. The next morning, she was woken up early by the man, and that was the day she began being trained with weapons - toys at first, the knives she was taught to handle and throw became heavier with age, and when she’d been taught everything there was to know, three years after the beggining of their training, Frank moved on to other weapons, making sure that his baby girl knew all about any weapon possible, how to disarm someone and the best ways to paralyze and even kill them, if it came down to it. Because she saw her father as her primary role model, Billie developped her personality to match his, no longer easily impressionable by the likes of weapons or threats. Scared that her daughter was growing up ahead of her time, Allison enrolled Billie in gymnastics classes at the same time she started attending first class, to counterbalance all the violence she lived with and learned how to deal with. Despite knowing how to protect herself and not let the sight of violence affect her, Billie was still a child, which was proven well in kindergarten. She relied on her best friend, Flynn Lawes, for everything - when her first day got her scared of the other little people running around, she hid with him in a closet and let him draw for her to make her feel better; after someone destroyed her attempt at a castle in the sandbox, he was the one who got in trouble for trying to beat the older kid up (a kid by the name of Mikey xxx, that became Billie’s and Flynn’s first friend, besides each other, and the girl’s second most trusted friend). The older they got, the more connected Billie became to Flynn, and by the time she was twelve, she knew she considered him more than just her best friend. That age was when puberty hit her, almost like a train with how sudden and impactful it was, and her hormones began acting up - she became somewhat bashful around the boy, although she was rather good at disguising it most times, and her friends (besides Flynn himself, who hadn’t the faintest idea) began teasing her about liking him. It didn’t help when Flynn decided to be her first kiss, after having learned that Billie had never kissed anyone, before. Two years later, and the boy also became the one Billie lost her virginity to, after being dared by their friend Mikey to make out, at a party. Since that day, Billie and Flynn pushed the boundaries of a friendship every other time, having sex without compromise; while Flynn still had sex with other girls, Billie couldn’t do it with anyone else, the thought of giving that part of her to other boys just terrifying her. She was aware that she was attractive, puberty having treated her right regarding her looks and her gym classes helping her, but she wasn’t keen on letting anyone get to experience her then throw her away like trash; she had higher self-perservation than that. At age fifteen, however, there was a moment she realized she needed to start looking for another love if she didn’t want to end up alone, and that was when she became pregnant with Flynn’s child. By the time Billie got pregnant, product of another one of their sex escapades, Flynn was out of school, and Billie was well aware of the hell he lived at home. She didn’t go over to his trailer very often, mostly because she’d been sexually harrassed by his father more than once in that place, before, so she could only imagine the scenes that unfolded there, but it wasn’t hard to imagine the horrors that Nathan Lawes brought upon his son and wife. Due to that, he was not only the man she hated the most, but also the only one she feared - not just for her sake, but for her best friend’s. Carrying the child of the younger Lawes, she figured Nathan would destroy Flynn completely, so she kept it a secret, tried to wait out for a time where things might be better, hoping that a few months could make a difference. When they didn’t, 25 weeks into the pregnancy, Billie told her mother and, in secret, got an abortion at the sketchiest place in town, knowing that Flynn wouldn’t find her there, especially since she’d avoided him for a while under the excuse that she was sick. She hadn’t expected, however, for Mikey to be there, just in time to catch her after she lost strength due to malnutrition and shock about what she had just experienced - her under-developped son barely crying out before being killed ruthlessly by that clandestine doctor’s hands. Making him promise not to tell anyone about finding her, he became the only person besides herself and her mother to know about her teenage pregnancy and abortion. Ages Fifteen to Nineteen After that changing event in her life, Billie was determined to try and change what she thought was changeable - her feelings for Flynn. While she still not the easiest person to get to, she became available to dating, although most boys were too scared to touch “Flynn’s Lee” to actually take the chance. The few who did, she made them wait for a long time before they got to see her naked, and they didn’t wait that long. Besides Flynn, she’d only had sex with two other boys, one of which had been cheating on her for the duration of their relationship, since he was only dating her to get back at Flynn, and the other, Joey xx, whose relationship had been more of an experiment than anything else, for both of them. They dated after Flynn left for Greensville and cut all contact with Billie, and the girl wanted nothing more to forget about him (even though it never worked, as her parents could clearly see by the way she asked about him every night, at dinner); for Joey, it had been an attempt at denying that he really didn’t like women, at all. They broke it off once Billie got accepted into Greensville’s Community College - from an application she had no idea her father had sent in, for her - and the Adams trio followed in Alba’s and Flynn’s footsteps, moving to the quiet town in North Carolina. Post Camden Billie and her parents moved to the town of Greensville on September 24, 2013. While moving to the town was definetely the best choice, in regards of her safety and her happiness and chances at becoming someone in the future, the girl couldn't help but miss what she'd left behind - not only Camden itself, but mostly the friends that had to stay there. Around the time Billie moved, Mikey was shot dead, and the girl carries the sadness of it with her every day, although she claims to be used to it. Truth be told, Mikey was always that much more special, not only because he was always there to listen to her cry about Flynn being off with other girls, but also because he had kept her secret safe like she'd asked him to. His funeral was the only one she'd ever attended - and there were quite a lot on that list - where she allowed herself to show weakness and cry, not only for her lost friend and his family and all of their friends, but also because she thought her secret was being buried with him. Little did she know, back then, that she would bring it up again on Flynn's birthday, that year's Halloween, and cause the two of them to fight and not speak for a few days. When they did make up, they even stepped up their intimacy by admitting their feelings for one another and becoming a couple, much to everyone's relief. Their relationship has been rather smooth so far, with little to no fights, and the couple have even named their lost child - Aiden Lawes. Studying Drama and Education at Greensville's Community College, Billie spends most of her time either practicing her knife-throwing skills, studying, or doing her artistic gymnastics. Her free time is spent with Flynn if he's got the time, or around her parents. With all of her friends back in Camden, and the ones in Greensville also busy, she spends most of her time on her own, thinking about her life so far and how different it could be. Inside of her, there's still a motherly nature she can't get rid of, although it quietens down when she babysits her goddaughter, Katelynn Russo. Still, she finds herself wishing she was an actual mother; a feeling she represses for fear of scaring Flynn away, or worse - forcing him into something he's not ready for or doesn't want, yet. Because of all of this, she's become quite secluded and slightly more prone to snapping at people, always looking for conflict wherever she can find it. She usually finds the conflict she craves in fighting other's people's battles for them, helping them out of dangerous or uncomfortable situations in the only way she knows - threatening or hurting whoever's not wanted away. Physical Appearance Billie is a short girl, standing at 5'3", with curves in all the right places and muscles defined due to her gym classes and the training she does. She's a blonde girl with brown eyes that in the summer change to grey, and who has only one tattoo, on her foot, which she is currently deciding to change, with the help of her boyfriend. She wears whatever clothes she feels most comfortable with, usually jeans and a shirt, although she has been growing used to more feminine items, like dresses and high heels, ever since she began college. Relationships Flynn Thomas Lawes (FC: Frank Iero) Flynn has been Billie's best friend ever since she was born. They used to sleep in the same crib, grew up sharing meals and toys and classes, and eventually turned into lovers. He is currently a tattoo artist and owner of half of Medusa Tattoos, located in the town of Greensville. Allison Adams (FC: Elizabeth Mitchell) Allison is Billie's mother. Unemployed by choice, at the age of forty-one, Allison dedicates her life to cooking and baking. Frank Adams (FC: Josh Holloway) Frank is, against all odds, a successful dealer for a car ownership. Despite his buff appearance, he's quite pleasant and kind, unless he gets angry. When angry, people do not want to cross Frank Adams - he's the one who taught Billie everything she knows, after all. The Camden Crew Composed by Vince, Joey, Kyle, Dylan, Bryan, Gabe, under co.